FlameX
by Agent S7
Summary: A plan of Proffesor Utonium's to protect the girls goes awry and creates the most horrible being to ever exist... PG13 for minor swearing and violence FINISHED!PART 1 OF THE FLAMEX TRILOGY
1. Chapter 1

FlameX:

Chapter 1

The City of Townsville. People live in thousands there. Living off one thing: Fire. Fire is what powers the houses What cooks the food. What warms the people. Fire: It's what runs Townsville.

A beam of fire shot from Brick's mouth.

"Get 'em, boys!", he shouted in a frenzy.

Boomer and Butch shot forward, but Buttercup slammed a punch into Boomer, while Bubbles was blasted back by a full force smash from Butch. Blossom stared down Brick. She was taking him down. She shot forward, blowing ice breath in the air, but missing by an inch.

"Nice shot. But my aim's better!"

Another bolt of fire zoomed forth, burning Blossom across the face. Bubbles recovered, hopping up from the wall she was slammed into.

Then, she screamed.

All three RowdyRuffs covered their ears in pain.

"Augh!"

The rest was easy. All three of them kicked the boys back to the volcano observatory, REALLY HARD.

"Go home, boys!" laughed Blossom.

"We'll be baaaaaaaaaaack!" shouted Boomer as he faded out of sight.

"How come the scream didn't hurt you guys' ears?" asked Bubbles.

"'Cause we're used to you screaming like a baby!" snickered Buttercup.

"Cut that out, Buttercup. Anyway, we gotta get home and get my burn fixed up." Said Blossom, rubbing her burn

Pink, blue, and green streaks shot across Townsville.

Finally, they reached home.

"Professor!" Yelled Blossom and all three girls hugged him.

"Oh, you girls! ...Blossom, what's that on your face?"

She rubbed her burn again. "Oh, nothing, it's just a burn. I got it from Brick's firebreath."

"I better treat it with some Chemical X." said the Professor, beginning to walk away.

"No, I'm fine!" said Blossom confidently.

_Hmm…_ Professor Utonium thought to himself_, I don't want them to be burned anymore, if Brick's Chemical X affected-fire could wound her, then I need some way to combat it…_

Deep inside the Lab

Proffesor Utonium walked down the stairs into the dark basement lab, stopping to grab a beaker of Chemical X. He sat down on his desk, turning on the Bunsen burner.

_It's too dangerous out there. If Brick's fire blast had hit closer, Blossom could be _dead _right now. I can't let this happen. I need to know fire's effect on Chemical X…_

He carefully placed the beaker on the Bunsen burner. At first, everything was going fine. But then he noticed something. The beaker of Chemical X…it was glowing red.

"Oh my god. It's going to explode."

He shot upstairs, slamming the lab door shut, running through the hall, he let out a scream:

"Girls! Get out of-"

The house was suddenly engulfed in flame.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

FlameX

Chapter 2:

The City of Townsville. Where the smoldering remains of the Utonium household now burn.

Professor Utonium stepped up, sparks flying on the ash coated ground. His boots crunched against broken glass and burnt furniture. He had to find his daughters.

"Girls?"

No answer.

"Girls?"

"P-professor?"

Buttercup was sitting down, next to a blazing table, shaking.

"Where are the others?" asked Professor Utonium, slightly shocked.

"I-I don't know, and there was this explosion and I flew, but not fast enough and-and- I don't know where they are!"

"It's okay, darling. Calm down."

Buttercup sighed. Blossom and Bubbles were probably okay, but she was still very worried. What if Blossom…no…she'd be fine, she convinced herself.

Buttercup suddenly eyed someone among the blaze: It looked like one of her sisters! The shilloute drew closer.

"Bubbles? Blossom?" Professor Utonium asked.

It didn't answer.

A thought occurred to him, _Wait, this could be a RowdyRuff—_

There was no time. A huge bolt of flame flew from the figure, hitting Utonium straight in the chest. It picked up a screaming Buttercup and flew off…

That's weird. He wasn't in Townsville before…Where was Buttercup? Fire everywhere…Townsville gone, made of nothing but ashes…a burning brick. He picked it up carefully, and it disappeared.

"Professor?"

The sky was turning black—no—everything was going black.

"Are you alive?"

He tried to scream, but all he heard was the crackling of fire.

"Professor, please live…"

"My…girls…"

"Dad?" Blossom said. Would he wake up? Blossom and Bubbles were standing next to a hospital bed, with their father lying in the hospital bed, badly burnt.

"Bubbles…Blossom…?" said Utonium's quiet voice.

"You're alive!" yelled both girls, filled with jubilation.

"What happened? And where's Buttercup?" asked Blossom.

The Professor took a deep breath. "I was experimenting with fire's effects on Chemical X…to try and make you immune to Brick's fire breath…but the beaker heated and exploded. When I woke up, I found Buttercup, but then, Brick, I think, blasted me with his fire breath and took off with Buttercup."

"Well, where's Buttercup?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know…"

The Volcano Observatory

Brick smashed the table.

"For the billionth time! _I_ own Park Place _and_ Baltic avenue! It's a Monopoly! Give me the cash! I know Mojo knows the rules, but he's out buying breakfast!"

Butch reluctantly handed it over, about to roll the dice, when suddenly a beam of fire went through the roof.

"What the-"

The table was blasted into ashes.

A puff-like figure hovered down.

"Blossom? Geez, we're just playing Monopoly! We're innocent of-"

Another inferno flew into the observatory.

"I want all of your weapons. You serve me now." A deep, dark voice filled the room.

"What're you talking about? C'mon! Let's-"

Brick suddenly felt hot. Very hot. Around him was searing flame. Dark laughter filled the observatory as well as a scream.

"You _will_ serve me. Bring this city to ashes. Or you will end up as your friend has. Deep fried." More dark laughter filled the observatory, chilling the RowdyRuffs to the bone.

"You…killed Brick." Butch whispered.

"So? All things will die. It was only a matter of time before he turned to ash. Now, you will bring this city to its knees. Or die."

"No! You killed Brick! We'll never join you!"

"So be it."

The figure moved his hands over the area.

"All will burn."

An inferno off fire expanded from the observatory, decimating the entire top to smoldering ashes.

"The world will turn to Blaze," murmured the figure.


	3. Chapter 3

FlameX

Chapter III

Blossom and Bubbles scouted out over the ground.

"See Buttercup yet?" asked Blossom.

"No."

The wind picked up, and they continued their search.

Professor Utonium lied down on the cold hospital bed, worried. What was going on? Were the girls okay? Suddenly, he was distracted: Something was outside his window...

A surge of fire blasted the hospital to floors down.

"Sweet Jesus!"

The fire was spreading. Up to the Professor's floor.

"Oh my god."

He jumped out of his bed, sprinting through the hall and down the stairs. Then, he saw him.It looked a lot like a RowdyRuff boy, but there was a distinct feeling around this one. A dark feeling. His orange and red hair dangled down his back and his outfit was as black as ash.

He walked up to one of the hospitalized children.

"Lord, no. Not a child." thought Professor Utonium in horror.

"Do you know what it's like to be burned alive? It's at first a very warm feeling. Then it stings. Then you die. Let me show you…"

He picked the child up.

"NO! STOP!" shouted Professor Utonium.

Suddenly, the creature's red eyes pierced into the Professor. The monster dropped the child, who then ran away.

"The creator. I meet you at last."

He preformed a mock bow.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled the Professor.

"The name's Blaze."

A huge beam of fire blasted from his hand, and Utonium jumped down the stairs, dodging it by inches.

_"Creator?"_, he asked himself. _"Oh no…"_

It all made perfect sense now. He had created this awful creature by mistake. The fire and the Chemical X…it had created Blaze.

As the Professor reached the bottom of the stairs he looked in front of him.

Blaze.

"Surprise."

A blast of flame, a flash of light.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we don't find anything?"

"Yes we—Oh no! Look!"

The two girls stared at the smoking Townsville hospital and saw a figure fly out.

"…D-dad…was…there…" Bubbles stammered.

The two slowly hovered down to the remains of the hospital.

"He's…gone…"

"No…"

The two sat there. Their guardian was somewhere burning in the hospital, probably suffocated…it was awful to think about.

A voice echoed from the hospital.

"His…name is Blaze."

"Wha?"

"That boy. The monster who kidnapped Buttercup and burned down the hospital. His name is Blaze."

Professor Utonium staggered out of the smoldering remains of the hospital and hugged both of his girls.

"We-we were afraid we'd had lost you," Blossom whimpered.

"Everything is going to be alright now. All we need to do is find Buttercup and-"

"Who said you could leave?"

Blaze stood there, grinning a triumphant grin. And holding a struggling, tied up Buttercup in his hands.

"The fun has just begun…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

FlameX:

Chapter 4

"Stay away from her." Blaze said, pointing to Buttercup, "I can burn her head off at any moment."

"What do you want?" asked Blossom.

"Flames. The world in beautiful flames, just like in the days before. Before humans. Before creation. And killing these humans is so _fun_. I don't know when to stop."

"You…sick…"

"Murderer? All humans will turn to ashes someday. And this one—" He picked Buttercup up again, "is about to turn to ashes soon—"

WHAM

Blossom scored a huge bash into Blaze, who flew into the burning wreckage of the hospital.

"You are NOT killing Buttercup!" screamed Blossom, "Bubbles, plan A46!"

"But that's only for fi-"

"Exactly. And as for Blaze…"

"Yes?"

"I'll finish him personally."

"Dad—Go to somewhere safe!" Blossom ordered, "And…I love you."

The Professor smiled.

"I love you too."

Professor Utonium ran through the streets, and stopped for a second, just to look up at Blossom. Then, he continued.

"Touching. So, are we going to finish this or what?" asked Blaze, looking delighted.

"It ends here."

Blossom zoomed forward, slamming a punch into Blaze's cheek.

"You punch like a girl!"

Blaze's hands lit on fire, and slammed a burning punch into Blossom's chest.

"AUUUGHH!"

She shot backward at full force, slamming into a nearby building. She zipped forward, fury in her eyes, and blew ice breath straight forward.

"Fire vs Ice, huh? Let's see…" Blaze's hands lit again, "who'll win?"

A beam of fire shot forward, countering the ice breath exactly.

"Pitiful. And I'm not even at full strength." Blaze said, laughing manically.

"Where is it…" Bubbles thought to herself…

There!

She glanced at the sign, "Townsville Lake", and began using her heat ray on it.

"I just hope I make it in time…"

The beams clashed together, and were at a deadlock.

"Stupid girl. Fire melts all!" Blaze screamed.

"Oh no…" He was right. Her ice was melting.

As the burning inferno drew closer and closer, Blossom began to sweat.

_This is it…I'm-I'm gonna die, she thought. Please hurry, Bubbles!_

Bubbles watched as the steam evaporated in the air. At last it was a cloud. She began to blow it to Townsville…

_I hope Blossom makes it out okay…_

The fire drew closer, and Blossom could feel its heat. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move…

"Anything you'd like to say?" asked Blaze.

"Y-yes."

Blossom mustered up all of her strength and said:

"My sister's gonna kick your $$."

A fiery inferno surrounded her, beginning to burn every cell in her body. One final memory entered her head. When the girls had first met the Professor. First met each other. She loved them all.

She disappeared in the flame.

Blaze stood there. Something was wrong. A cold wind swept across a burning Townsville.

And then it started to rain.

Blaze screeched as it poured down. Buckets and buckets of water. An unearthly scream filled the whole area, and Blaze looked at himself.

He fell down on the pavement, his body smoking.

"Girls…killing me…I'm…older than time…I'm—"

"Finished." Bubbles kicked Blaze in the chest, and he turned to ash.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	5. Epilogue

FlameX:

Epilogue

The City of Townsville is in ashes. Some buildings remain, but few do. The PowerPuff girls seemed to be over, with Blossom's sacrifice. The Mayor, thankfully, had survived, and still claimed that Townsville could get over this disaster. Many had doubted him.

In the middle of the night, Buttercup woke up. She had been living in Ms. Keane's house, as the entire Utonium family had been, ever since the disaster struck. She stared out the window, looking at the burnt wasteland of Townsville. She opened the window and flew out. She flew over Pokey Oaks day care, looking at it.

"Blossom…" she whispered.

She flew over the Mayor's office, looking at the half burnt building. Everything had changed. Her entire life.

Finally, she flew to a place she'd never forget. The Townsville Hospital's remains. And she sat there, on the side of the street, looking down.

_It's all my fault. If I had just been stronger…I AM the strong one, I could've saved her. If I hadn't been weak enough to escape…_, her thoughts wandered. The RowdyRuff Boys, when Blossom got her ice breath, the day she vowed to never take a bath again…Buttercup chuckled. She'd remembered that well.

She got up, and walked into the grass across the street. She looked at the flowers. All of them were yellow…except one. One was pink. Pink.

Buttercup picked the pink flower and flew to an ash covered area next to the hospital. She dropped the flower there.

"Rest in Peace, Blossom."

A blue streak shot through the sky.

"Buttercup? Are you out here?" asked Bubbles, "The Professor says ya gotta come home!"

"It's my fault, Bubbles."

"What?"

"It's my fault that Blossom is dead. I was weak." She burst into tears "I was weak! It was all my fault! She died because of me!"

"No...She did die because of you. Because of all of us. She sacrificed herself for everyone. She made a choice." Bubbles said.

Bubbles hugged Buttercup, and the tears came for the both of them

"Let's…let's go home."

.Streaks of green and blue struck through the dark sky. And that night the Utonium family new that despite their life was in ashes, Blossom had sacrificed her life to save them. As Bubbles shot through the air, she could swear she heard Blossom's voice:

"I love you, Bubbles."

She paused, looking into the night sky.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

"Bubbles, we gotta get home." Buttercup said, slightly annoyed.

They flew off into the dark night sky.

THE END


	6. Preview for Ice Eternal

(A/N: The following is the prologue to "Ice Eternal", the sequel. The Prologue will also be displayed in "Ice Eternal", the story.)  
  
"Some say the world will end in fire;  
  
Some say in ice.  
  
From what I've tasted of desire  
  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
  
But if it had to perish twice,  
  
I think I know enough of hate  
  
To know that for destruction ice  
  
Is also great  
  
And would suffice."  
~"Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost  
  
Ice Eternal  
Prologue  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Blossom is dead. We found out two days ago. She was killed by a madman named Blaze, Fire incarnate. She...sacrificed herself to make sure we lived. Bubbles doesn't seem to believe it. She keeps talking as if Blossom is alive and well, while we all know otherwise. The Professor and me keep trying to tell her the truth, but she just won't listen. I'm so afraid. Yesterday we fought Mojo Jojo. He said something about his lair being destroyed...and we fought him. He almost killed me. This proves it. God, this is all my fault. If I'd been stronger, I could've escaped. I could've saved her. But no. I was weak. I killed Blossom. Just as I almost got killed by Mojo. If Bubbles hadn't kicked him in time the laser would fry my head off. So everything's my fault.  
  
~Buttercup  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe it. They're both lying. I don't know how, but they are! Blossom IS alive! She has to be! She can't die! She's my sister! I drew a drawing of her last night, and she was okay in it, and we were all okay, and...everything was okay! Blossom IS alive, she has to be, my sister...can't die. No, it can't happen! I'm not believing the Professor's and Buttercup's lies! They don't know! They—Blossom! Where are you! We need you! I need you. The town needs you! Blossom, where have you gone?  
  
Love,  
Bubbles  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I found you in a pile of junk. I don't know who I am, or where. I feel like I just had a distant dream. I just can't get my feet on the ground. What's happening to me? And why do I feel so cold?  
  
Signed,  
  
Well...what is my name, anyway? 


End file.
